


envy

by nxmins



Series: dreamies are in love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmins/pseuds/nxmins
Summary: jaemin has been spending an awful lot of time with jisung and jeno is getting stingy.





	envy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for these kinds of drabbles

+

 

jeno bitterly watched as jaemin stood at the door talking and laughing with jisung. usually jeno wouldn't have a problem with this but that all changed when chenle came up to jeno one afternoon. chenle informed jeno that jisung had told him he had a crush on jaemin, and at first jeno found it cute. jeno assumed it was a small crush that would eventually go away. however, jeno started noticing jisung and jaemin hanging out more often after he received the news and was beginning to think that the little crush wasn't as little as he thought it was. 

jeno tried hinting to jaemin that he didn't like him and jisung hanging out all the day but jaemin brushed him off. the situation made jeno really angry and upset. why was his boyfriend not listening to him and why did he spend more time hanging out with jisung rather than him? questions like these were accumulating in jeno's brain and as much as he tried to suppress them they kept coming back. jeno didn't want to show how angry this situation made him, and he was doing a good job at doing so until he eventually snapped. 

it happened when jaemin came back to jeno after jisung finally left. jeno was sitting on the couch angrily staring off into the distance. jaemin noticed and gave jeno a funny look before shrugging it off and sitting next to him on the couch. after a couple minutes of jaemin watching tv and jeno being spaced out, jaemin turns to jeno.

"it's getting late, wanna head upstairs for bed?" he looks away from jeno and turns off the tv before adverting his attention back to jeno.

he notices that he didn't answer and was staring off into thin air and frowned. he repositioned himself so he was closer to jeno before waving a hand in front of his face. jeno proceeded to ignore jaemin, trying to get his thoughts together so he didn't do/say something he would regret later on. after waiting a couple seconds jaemin decides he has no other choice and climbs on jenos lap which finally snaps jeno out of his thoughts. jeno looks at jaemin with furrowed brows, waiting for jaemin to explain what he was doing. 

jaemin tilts his head to the side before saying, "what's wrong?"

jeno shakes his head, "nothings wrong."

after a couple more seconds of silence jaemin speaks up again.

"jeno, i know something's wrong, just talk to me." he wraps his arms around jenos torso and gives jeno an encouraging smile before nuzzling his head into jenos chest.

"you wanna talk?" jaemin nods his head, not looking up.

"okay let's talk." he stops then begins shortly after.

"what's up with you and jisung?" this makes jaemin lift his head up to look at jeno.

"what do you mean?"

"you two have been spending a lot of time together." jaemin still isn't understanding.

"he has a crush on you and you keep spending all this unnecessary time with him rather than with me. it makes me wonder if you like him too." jaemins eyes are wide.

"jeno, what are you talking about? why would i like jisung and why would he like me?"

"how am i supposed to know jaemin? i was just told by chenle who was told by jisung that he liked you. you know how much it sucks to watch you two be all lovey dovey with each other when i'm supposed to be your boyfriend?"

"it's not like that i promise." jaemin says, shuffling on jenos lap a bit.

"care to explain why he told chenle he liked you then?"

jaemin sighs, "jisung likes chenle. when chenle asked jisung who he liked he panicked and said my name."

"okay, then why have you guys been hanging out so much lately?" jeno asks.

"jisung wants to ask out chenle and has been asking me for advice." jeno goes quiet, taking some time to process this information.

"so he doesn't like you? and you don't like him?" jaemin shakes his head.

"no, jeno. i only like you and only have liked you." jaemin gives jeno a reassuring smile.

"are you sure?" jeno asks and jaemin nods.

"i promise you i'm sure." jaemin says, making jeno smile.

"okay good." jeno says before pulling jaemin in for a kiss.

they pull away briefly before jeno pulls jaemin back in for one more kiss before peppering kisses all over his face and along his neck and collarbones.

"i love you." jeno says looking at jaemin.

"i love you too." jaemin says and kisses him one more time.

"i'm sorry for overreacting like that. i should've talked to you about it before i assumed the worst." jeno apologizes.

"it's okay. now let's go get changed into our jammies and cuddle." jeno smiles before picking jaemin up and carrying him upstairs to their shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> -social media-  
> instagram - nxmins  
> youtube - nxmins  
> twitter - nxmins


End file.
